


Emotions that Are Not Mine to Feel

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Celine wants Will, Damien is a manipulative asshole, Dark dreams of William, Dark is Angry, Dark is several people and it takes a toll on his mind, Darkiplier is a puppet to the souls, Gen, It's implied The DA had a thing for Damien, Post- WKM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: Dark wakes up and what typically happens, happens.





	Emotions that Are Not Mine to Feel

He awoke as he always did, with a feeling of vengeance in his heart. He hated his situation, the unfairness of it all and the insanity that came with it. The voices in his head screamed and he scratched at his face, trying to get them to be quiet.

 

 ** _Will! Will, I'm here! Please, Will, don't cry, I'm here!_**  The Seer, Celine, cried as Dark remembered his dream. He remembered Warfstashe though. Wait. Warfstashe? That name wasn't right… He was The Colonel,  ** _My Will- Beloved,_** wasn't he? Heartbreak, and sadness threatened to envelop him and she- he let out a sigh, his head swimming with images of being kissed by the crazy man (except in his dream's Will wasn't crazy he was an adventurer and he looks at Dark with love). He pushed the emotion away, only to get with the next soul's.

 

 _This isn't right! I didn't agree to this! You tricked me! Both of you! I trusted you!_  The nameless woman screamed in his head, banging her head against the cage she resided in. She was thin, and her face drawn. She reached a hand through the bars, looking with eyes the same color as his.  _I thought this would make it right, but it didn't. Please, let me out! I only did it for Damien. You need to quit! This isn't right! Please!_ Her sense of hopelessness threatened to drown him, and he started to cry, digging his nails into his cheeks as crystalline liquid and blood fell down them.

 

 ** _Stop it, you two.  _**The last voice in his head snapped at the others. They immediately vanished from his mind and he let out a shaky sigh of relief.  ** _And you._**  Damien's tone sharpened, and Dark bowed his head.  ** _You let her get to you again, even though I specified you keep away from her. She is a dangerous woman, don't let her fool you. She did this the same reason I did. She wanted revenge, same as me and Celine.  _**Damien sniffed. He noticed the bloody tears on his face and he softened, his tone turning gentler and he smiled at Dark, wiping his tears with uncharacteristic tenderness.  _ **I know this is hard. I'm so very sorry to both you and her that this is being done. But it must be.**_ His expression darkened.  ** _Mark needs to pay. Now get_** ** _up. We have work to do.  _**Dark felt a familiar anger fill him and he sat up, his eyes burning with hatred.

 

It was always the same when he woke up. Never any free will, just lost to the will of corrupt souls.


End file.
